


Stress, Exams, and Cuddling

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [44]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is frustrated while studying, Raleigh offers a solution and the two share a sweet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress, Exams, and Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, I haven't posted for this 'verse in forever, I'm so fucking sorry! Like really, really sorry! I just got a new job and it's been crazy getting all my certifications to work. I haven't had a whole lot of time lately to write but I will be able to write more, hopefully. This was actually born out of frustration for my food handler's permit course. It's safe to say that no one who works with food, is an English language major, or a scientist looked over the course/had any part of writing the course. _**SERIOUSLY.**_
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Chuck whimpered before lowering his head and banging his head on the surface of the desk he was currently sitting at. He whined after his head hit the desk hard but situated his face so he was resting the side of his head against the desk, his cheek most likely getting fresh ink on it.

Raleigh looked over at Chuck in concern, putting the book he’d been reading down on the bedside table.

“Frustrating problem?” Raleigh asked tentatively. 

Chuck had been in a bad mood lately, he was studying for an exam that had been moved closer by the professor. The exam was a big chunk of his final grade and he couldn’t afford to fail the exam.

Chuck moved his head to rest on the other cheek, facing Raleigh stretched out on their bed. He sent the Alaskan pilot a glare and growled.

“He didn’t fucking teach us this! He skipped this entire fucking section! If it’s on the practice exam, it’s going to be on the real one.” Chuck growled angrily.

Raleigh didn’t know what to say but it didn’t seem to matter because his husband kept cursing the professor. Raleigh had to hand it to the Australians, they had creative swears. 

“I’m surprised no one’s egged his car or something equally shitty that he so rightly deserves.” Chuck seethed.

“Yeah, uh, please don’t do that.” Raleigh said only to get another glare from Chuck.

“Why’d I decide to go to college?” Chuck asked aloud.

“You wanted---“ Raleigh began only to be cut off by Chuck.

“Rhetorical question. I should’ve dropped out or never applied.” Chuck sighed, putting his head face down on the desk before resuming hitting his head on the desk.

“Keegan’s going to be worried and upset if you injure yourself.” Raleigh said.

“Not fair, you can’t use our daughter against me. I’m having a crisis, Rahleigh.” Chuck whined.

“Why don’t you take a break?” Raleigh asked as he lifted the covers on Chuck’s side of the bed.

“I can’t, I have to read a chapter from my math textbook too.” Chuck sighed and pointed to his math book.

“You can’t read in bed? You’re going to aggravate your spine if you keep hunched over your desk.” Raleigh said.

Chuck huffed but marked his place in his science textbook before he picked up his math textbook and notebook, walking over to the bed. He collapsed and groaned, his spine was already starting to hurt. He knew in the morning that his shoulders would ache. Chuck may be twenty-four but he accumulated a slew of health problems from Operation Pitfall.

For ten minutes, it seemed like forever to Chuck, the Australian pilot tried to read the chapter but couldn’t retain any of the words he read.

“Rals, I keep having to re-read it over again. This chapter is long and I can’t even get past the first page.” Chuck whined and rolled onto his side to face Raleigh.

“Try reading it aloud, that might help.” Raleigh suggested as Chuck rested his head on Raleigh’s chest. Raleigh wrapped his arm around the younger man’s waist.

“I’ll bore you to death and I really don’t want that to happen.” Chuck said and pressed a kiss to the skin he was resting his head on.

“Trust me, thanks to Yancy; nothing can bore me to death anymore.” Raleigh laughed.

“Fine but I warned you.” Chuck said before he began reading aloud.

Raleigh listened, taking in what he could understand, content in the moment he and Chuck were having.

**Author's Note:**

> It felt really good to write for this 'verse again. I really love this verse and I promise I'm not abandoning it! I really hope you enjoyed this. Again, I'm really sorry about my absence. An enormous thank you to everyone who has stuck around! I love you guys! <3


End file.
